Banalna historia miłosna
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Po II wojnie, ale przed epilogiem. Co się stało z Pansy i jej uczuciem do Draco?


autor: **Ariadna Gryf (Ariadna)  
><strong>

pairing: **PP/DM, DM/AG, PP/JS**

gatunek: **romans**

kanoniczność: **jest**

beta: **brak**

ostrzeżenia: **brak**

A/N: Tekst został napisany na tasiemcową akcję na Mirriel.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Banalna historia miłosna<strong>

— Co powiesz na kawę, Pansy?

W pierwszej chwili Pansy w ogóle nie zareagowała, wciąż wpatrzona w pogniecioną stronę z Proroka Codziennego, którą kilkanaście sekund wcześniej bezskutecznie próbowała wyprostować Zaklęciem Prasującym, dopiero kiedy Jason Samuels stuknął różdżką o jej nos, podniosła głowę i zaszczyciła go jednym, krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym wróciła do przerwanej czynności — czyli do maltretowania wzrokiem maleńkiego — dokładnie sześciowyrazowego — fragmentu tekstu.

— Pansy? Ziemia do Pansy? — zawołał ten przeklęty Jason z Biura Aurorów, opierając dłonie o jej biurko.

— Co? — burknęła w końcu, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Wciąż przebiegała wzrokiem po atramentowych literach, w myślach ciągle i ciągle powtarzając sens przeczytanych słów. _Draco Malfoy i Astoria Greengrass — zaręczeni _— głosiła maleńka wzmianka u dołu strony w kąciku towarzyskim.

— Ty, ja, kawa?

— Co? — spytała już nieco przytomniej, bo ciąg wyrazów, jaki wyrzucił z siebie Samuels wydał się jej zupełnie pozbawiony sensu.

Samuels westchnął, wyraźnie zrezygnowany.

— Pytam, czy chcesz wyjść ze mną na kawę, Pansy.

— Co? — powtórzyła po raz trzeci, nim zdołała się powstrzymać. — Zapraszasz_ mnie_ na kawę? — spytała cynicznym tonem.

Jak on śmiał? Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że ona, Pansy Parkinson, będzie chciała pokazać się z takim… takim… nikim. Bo kim on był? Nawet go nie pamiętała ze szkoły, dopiero gderliwa Mandy Brocklehurst poinformowała ją łaskawie, że chodził razem z nią do Ravenclawu. Z innych źródeł udało się jej dowiedzieć, że stopnie miał przeciętne, owutemy zdał nie najgorzej i teraz pracował w Biurze Aurorów na jednym z najgorzej opłacanych stanowisk. Nawet nie był przystojny: jakiś taki za chudy, nogi też jakby pokraczne, ręce zbyt długie, a twarz za bardzo kanciasta. Jego rodzina, choć w większość składająca się z czarodziejów, też nie należała do najlepszych — powodziło się im przeciętnie, a w dodatku Mandy się wygadała, że za kuzynkę miał charłaczkę.

— Właśnie to usiłuję zrobić od jakiś trzech minut — zgodził się z nią, zupełnie jakby nie usłyszał sarkastycznej nuty w głosie Pansy.

— Nie, nie pójdę z tobą na kawę — powiedziała brutalnie tonem dobitnie świadczącym o jej stosunku do tego — pożal się Merlinie — zaproszenia, po czym obróciła się na krześle obrotowym plecami do niego i palcami próbowała rozprostować zagięcie na maleńkim, tłustym „D" w tekście.

— Wiesz, to nie było miłe — powiedziała w chwilę później skrzekliwym głosem Mandy Brocklehurst, przechylając się na krześle w kierunku jej boksu. — Ja bym się ucieszyła, gdyby ktoś z Biura Aurorów chciał mnie wyciągnąć z tej nudnej, papierkowej roboty na kawę.

— No to całe szczęście, że nie muszę być tobą i cieszyć się z takich tragedii — rzuciła przez zęby Pansy i znowu obróciła się na krześle, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na Mandy.

— A istnieje coś, z czego ty się cieszysz? — spytała w odpowiedzi Mandy, przysuwając się tak blisko i tak bardzo wyciągając szyję, że Pansy prawie mogła poczuć jej gorący oddech na plecach. — Co ty tam tak zawzięcie czytasz, co? Cały dzisiejszy ranek pielęgnujesz tę gazetę jak zaproszenie na ślub samego ministra.

Pansy natychmiast zakopała gazetę w stercie formularzy, cierpliwie czekających na rozpatrzenie (doprawdy, jakby Pansy nie miała nic lepszego do roboty) i syknęła jadowicie:

— Nic!

— Och, nie bądź taka, Pa -ansy — zapiszczała Mandy, strasznie irytująco przeciągając „a" w jej imieniu. — No, powiedz, co to za ploteczki?

— Żadne _ploteczki_, Ma-andy — odpowiedziała Pansy, przedrzeźniając imię koleżanki w ten sam sposób, jak tamta zrobiła to przed nią. — Jeśli już koniecznie musisz wiedzieć, przeglądałam Proroka, ale nie znalazłam tam niczego ciekawego — dodała dumnie, po czym odwróciła się do niej przodem, mrużąc oczy. — A teraz odsuń się ode mnie, bo potrzebuję przestrzeni, żeby móc pracować.

Kiedy tylko Mandy z powrotem schowała się za stertą papierów zalegających na jej biurku, Pansy wygrzebała z formularzy gazetę i po raz kolejny przeczytała zdanie, które znała już na pamięć. Na początku, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła to ogłoszenie, niczego nie poczuła — chłodno przebiegła wzrokiem po nazwiskach i pomyślała tylko: _zaręczył się_. Dopiero po chwili doszedł do niej sens tych słów i to było tak, jakby w jednej sekundzie życie wymierzyło jej siarczysty policzek, a siła uderzenia sprawiła, że Pansy zaczęła spadać i spadać i nagle zorientowała się, że znalazła się już tak daleko, że nie ma siły wstać.

Pansy kochała Dracona Malfoya i nie była to jakaś zwykła, szkolna miłostka. Może na początku kwalifikowało się to do zwyczajnego zauroczenia bogatym chłopcem z klasy, ale z czasem ta dziecinna fascynacja weszła w nią tak głęboko, że po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Pansy chciała o kogoś dbać — nie dlatego, że to dawało jakieś korzyści — ale dlatego, że po prostu chciała. Nie odwróciła się od niego nigdy: kiedy wracał do pokoju wspólnego, upokorzony po kolejnej przegranej z Potterem, kiedy odwracał się na pięcie i uciekał jak tchórz, kiedy przyznawał, że nie daje sobie rady i Pansy widziała, że jest słaby i kruchy i nigdy nie mógłby zostać jej wymarzonym bohaterem z bajki. Znała jego wady i Merlin jej świadkiem, że miał ich dziesięć razy więcej niż zalet, ale mimo tego zawsze przy nim trwała, tak jak powinna to robić ukochana kobieta. I nawet wtedy, gdy po upadku Czarnego Pana cały świat czarodziejów szydził z niego, ona nadal go kochała. Tylko, że on nie kochał jej.

I teraz Pansy dowiadywała się o jego zaręczynach z gazety.

* * *

><p>Trzy dni po ukazaniu się w Proroku wzmianki o planach matrymonialnych Dracona Malfoya, wątek jego zaręczyn z Astorią Greengrass stał się najświeższym tematem plotek w całym ministerstwie. Nawet najnudniejsza część najwyższego piętra biura, gdzie pracowała Pansy, nie uchroniła się od tej plagi. W samo południe cień na biurko Pansy rzuciła Perkins, która nawet na moment nie przerywając namiętnego żucia gumy, parsknęła:<p>

— Te, Pansy, słyszałaś, że Malfoy się żeni? Czy ty się w nim czasem nie bujałaś w Hogwarcie? — spytała, po czym strzeliła gumą balonową.

— Nie — odrzekła sucho Pansy, stawiając siódmą pieczątkę na tym samym dokumencie.

— Serio? — wyraziła swoje powątpiewanie Perkins. — Jakoś mi się nie wydaje. Nieźle cię wykiwał ten Malfoy, co? Jednak nie taki głupi, nie? Poleciał na to, co mu się opłaca.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odpowiedziała lodowato Pansy, dusząc w sobie chęć połaskotania jej pieszczotliwym Cruciatusem.

Perkins jeszcze raz strzeliła gumą balonową, po czym powiedziała:

— Wszyscy wiedzą, że zrobił cię w trąbę. Takie życie, Pansy.

Nie odeszła nawet trzech kroków, gdy odezwała się do innej pracownicy, niosącej naręcze świeżo wyczarowanych papierów:

— Nieźle Malfoy zrobił tę naszą Pansy, nie?

Pansy ze złości zacisnęła palce na różdżce tak mocno, że aż zaczęły się z niej sypać iskry.

— Spokojnie, Pansy, bo jeszcze się podpalisz i ludzie pomyślą, że przez tę nieszczęśliwą miłość próbowałaś popełnić samobójstwo.

Pansy odłożyła na bok różdżkę i wycedziła:

— Czego tu szukasz, Samuels?

Jason Samuels wzruszył ramionami, po czym powiedział obojętnie:

— Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy przychodzisz na to dzisiejsze przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy pokonania Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

— A co cię to interesuje? — rzuciła agresywnie.

Samuels sięgnął po pliczek dokumentów z jej biurka i przeglądając je, odezwał się:

— Pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś pójść na nie ze mną.

— Niby dlaczego miałabym chcieć?

— Może dlatego, że chcesz, a może dlatego, żeby pokazać tym wszystkim ludziom, że zaręczyny Malfoya nie mają dla ciebie znaczenia. Nawet jeśli to nieprawda.

— Jak śmiesz…?! — oburzyła się Pansy, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Ty…! Jak śmiesz opowiadać takie łgarstwa?! Jak śmiesz sugerować, że ja… że on… że my…?!

Jason Samuels bez słowa pochylił się i zaczął grzebać w dokumentach rozrzuconych na biurku. Po chwili wyciągnął spośród nich jedną, idealnie rozprostowaną stronę z Proroka Codziennego i położył ją przed zdumioną Pansy.

— Będę czekał o ósmej w atrium. Nie spóźnij się — powiedział, po czym odszedł jakby był kimś, jakby się miał za jakiegoś cholernego bohatera romansu. Pansy patrzyła, jak znika za rogiem korytarza i w jednej chwili poczuła pod powiekami zdradzieckie łzy.

* * *

><p>— Więc jednak przyszłaś? — powitał ją Jason, wyciągając w jej stronę ramię, które Pansy z premedytacją zignorowała.<p>

— Daruj sobie — powiedziała dumnie, zatrzymując się przed nim z dłońmi splecionymi na klatce piersiowej.

— Spóźniłaś się — Jason spojrzał na zegar, zawieszony u szczytu atrium — o całe dziesięć minut. Ale wyglądasz tak ładnie, że ci to wybaczę.

— Dlaczego taki jesteś? — nie wytrzymała. Obiecała sobie, że nie odezwie się do tego drania więcej niż to konieczne.

— Jaki? — spytał ze zdziwieniem.

— Taki — Pansy zawahała się, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Fałszywie miły.

— Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że moja uprzejmość jest udawana? Tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że jestem miły tak po prostu?

Wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę i nim Pansy zdążyła się odsunąć, wplótł swoje palce między jej, a ona pomyślała, że jego dotyk nie jest tak nieprzyjemny, jak się tego spodziewała.

— Nikt nie jest dla mnie miły tak po prostu — przyznała szczerze Pansy, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Z zażenowaniem odwróciła od niego wzrok i wpatrzyła się namiętnie w zegar, którego minutowa, żelazna wskazówka właśnie drgnęła. Była niewymownie wdzięczna Jasonowi, kiedy ten nie skomentował jej żałosnego wyznania, tylko bez słowa poprowadził do Sali, w której odbywało się przyjęcie.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg, Pansy wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek — poza Malfoyem — pomyślał, że coś ją łączy z takim kretynem jak ten Samuels.

— Zatańczysz? — spytał Jason, niezrażony.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele, co? — zaproponowała jadowicie Pansy, po czym bez słowa chwyciła kieliszek z szampanem z unoszącej się obok nich tacy i wypiła jego zawartość jednym haustem.

— A może to ty wyobrażasz sobie za dużo? — spytał Samuels, wyjmując jej z dłoni pusty kieliszek i odstawiając go z powrotem na tacę. Pansy zmrużyła oczy, niepewna, co odpowiedzieć na taką insynuację, gdy Jason pociągnął ją na środek parkietu i nim się zorientowała, stali się jedną z kołyszących się w rytm muzyki par.

Pansy nie czuła się dobrze w jego objęciach. Sztywno zaciskała pobladłą dłoń na jego ramieniu i odwróciła od niego twarz, ze znudzeniem śledząc ruchy przewijających się obok nich par. Sama nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło im na tym milczącym tańcu, gdy nagle ktoś inny zacisnął palce na jej ręku i spytał:

— Można?

Pansy wstrzymała oddech, odwracając głowę tak gwałtownie, że poczuła ostry ból w szyi. Obok nich — z dłonią na jej nadgarstku — stał Draco Malfoy, ale, choć to ją prosił do tańca, nie patrzył na nią, tylko na Jasona, jakby od niego spodziewał się odpowiedzi.

Jason przyzwalająco skinął głową, nim Pansy zdążyła krzyknąć z pasją „Tak!". Draco okręcił ją wokół osi, po czym objął w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Pansy przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej, łapczywie chłonąc jego bliskość i zapach. Przez chwilę kołysali się wolno w milczeniu, jakby przyzwyczajali się na nowo do swojej obecności, aż wreszcie Pansy spytała:

— Więc Astoria, tak?

Draco wykonał jakiś bliżej nieokreślony ruch głową, który można było uznać za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

Pansy chwilę walczyła sama z sobą, aż w końcu wyrwało się jej pytanie, które dręczyło ją, odkąd tylko dowiedziała się o jego zaręczynach:

— Kochasz ją?

— Naprawdę musisz to wiedzieć? — spytał, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem.

— Nie muszę. Ale wiele by dla mnie znaczyło, gdybyś zechciał mi odpowiedzieć.

Draco westchnął, zataczając kciukami kółka na jej talii.

— W pewien sposób tak. Chyba tak — odpowiedział w końcu.

— Wszyscy mówią, że żenisz się z nią tylko po to, by oczyścić swoje nazwisko — powiedziała wolno Pansy, śledząc ruchy światła na jego twarzy. — To prawda? — spytała z nadzieją.

— Od kiedy to słuchasz tego, co mówią inni ludzie? — spytał, po czym odsunął ją od siebie i okręcił wokół osi, nim z powrotem pozwolił się jej objąć, pozbawiając ją tym samym możliwości natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

— Gdybym słuchała tego, co mówią inni, nie pytałabym o to ciebie, nie sądzisz?

Draco uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust i w tamtym momencie przypominał jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek aroganckiego chłopca, w którym się zakochała.

— Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Pansy — powiedział, pochylając się nad nią tak, że mocniej zabiło jej serce.

— Za to ty bardzo się zmieniłeś — odpowiedziała, nie panując nad drżeniem głosu. Była na siebie wściekła za tę słabość. Draco chyba też to dostrzegł, bo odchylił od niej głowę.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — rzucił obojętnie, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

Pansy patrzyła na tę jego nonszalancką pozę i wydało jej się, że Draco jest bardziej samotny i zamknięty w sobie niż kiedykolwiek. Kiedyś w jego oczach zawsze było coś, co Pansy nazywała iskrą wojownika — głęboko wierzył, że pewnego dnia wreszcie uda mu się zatriumfować. A teraz ten błysk gdzieś zniknął, zatarty jakimś nieodgadnionym, przygaszonym wyrazem i Pansy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco pozwolił sobie wmówić, że rola, jaką narzuca mu świat, to nikt więcej jak tylko wieczny przegrany.

— Draco — powiedziała, ogarnięta nagłą czułością i współczuciem. — Nie ma żadnego znaczenia to, co mówią o tobie inni ludzie. Ja cię znam i wiem — wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, a krew uderzyła jej do głowy — że jesteś kimś znacznie więcej, niż myślisz.

Draco dalej na nią nie patrzył, ale sposób, w jaki ją teraz trzymał, świadczył o tym, że ją słyszał.

— Astoria też tak myśli — powiedział spokojnie po bardzo długiej chwili milczenia.

Pansy sama nie wiedziała, czy fakt, że wspominał o Astorii w takiej chwili bardziej ją zabolał czy zaskoczył.

Oboje zamilkli. Dopiero po chwili odezwała się Pansy:

— Czy kiedykolwiek kochałeś mnie?

Draco zesztywniał z dłońmi na jej ciele. Przez chwilę pozostawali poza rytmem, dopóki się nie opanował i nie powiedział:

— Dlaczego pytasz?

— Po prostu odpowiedz.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miało teraz znaczenie…

— Odpowiedz, Draco — przerwała mu ze stanowczością, patrząc jak w jego szarych oczach rysuje się coś na kształt… współczucia?

— Nie — wyznał w końcu beznamiętnie.

To było coś zupełnie innego, wyobrażać to sobie, nawet się tego domyślać, ale coś całkiem odmiennego usłyszeć to z jego ust. Nie kochał jej. _Nigdy_ jej nie kochał.

- Pansy ...

Wyrwała się z jego uścisku, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć i zaczęła się przeciskać przez tłum w stronę wyjścia. Czuła, że tego nie wytrzyma, jeszcze chwila, a się rozpłacze, kiedy zderzyła się z czyimś ciałem, a czyjeś ręce złapały ją za ramiona i unieruchomiły.

— Draco, nie… — wystękała cicho; nie miała siły na walkę z nim.

— To nie Malfoy, to ja — powiedział Jason Samuels. — O co chodzi?

— Puść mnie! — syknęła z wściekłością, powodowaną bezsilnością. — Chcę wyjść!

Samuels przesunął dłonie z jej ramion i zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstkach, po czym przysunął ją do siebie.

— Przez Malfoya? — spytał, a Pansy nie miała już siły, by dłużej się bronić: ani przed jego dotykiem, ani przed płaczem. Zacisnęła mocno powieki i rozpłakała się, chowając twarz w jego koszuli.

— Nie kocha mnie. Nigdy mnie nie kochał — wyznała żałośnie, pociągając nosem.

Jason objął ją i delikatnie, z obawą pocałował w czubek głowy albo raczej ledwie musnął go wargami. Nawet nie próbowali udawać, że tańczą. Po prostu stali tak na parkiecie, schowani wśród rozkołysanego tłumu, a srebrne odbicia kryształowych kieliszków tańczyły po suficie nad nimi.

* * *

><p>Od tego nieszczęśliwego przyjęcia Pansy unikała Jasona Samuelsa na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Wychodziła z pracy piętnaście minut później, żeby nie spotkać go w windzie. Całą dokumentację z Biura Aurorów przekazywała Mandy, w zamian przyjmując najnudniejsze na całym świecie raporty dotyczące porozumień między Ministerstwem a goblinami. A kiedy tylko widziała, że Samuels krąży niebezpiecznie blisko jej boksu, rzucała na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, które w przeciągu ostatnich dni opanowała niemal do perfekcji. Jakby nie dość miała swojego upokorzenia, wszystkie plotkary z ministerstwa natychmiast zgodnie oznajmiły, że Pansy i Samuels tworzą bardzo słodką parę i na pewno niedługo się zaręczą. Pansy sama nie wiedziała, na co miała większą ochotę, gdy słyszała te pomówienia: na zapadnięcie się ze wstydu pod ziemię, czy na wepchnięcie plotkarzowi miotły w tyłek. Właśnie rozważała jedną z tych możliwości, przysłuchując się toczącej obok czaromatu do kawy rozmowie dwóch czarownic, której kwintesencję stanowiła myśl, że Pansy ma twarz, jakby jej ktoś w dzieciństwie przywalił łopatą, a Samuels zamiast kończyn posiada pajęcze odnóża, więc w sumie świetnie do siebie pasują, gdy drzwi windy rozsunęły się, a spośród ściśniętego tłumu wyłoniła się wyprostowana, elegancka postać. Krok miała długi i dumny i Pansy potrzebowała chwili, by rozpoznać w niej Astorię Greengrass. W jednej sekundzie zapomniała o pomyśle wepchnięcia obrażających ją czarownic do czaromatu i przerobienia ich na kawę.<p>

Pansy odczekała stosowną chwilę, aż Astoria zniknęła jej za załamaniem korytarza, po czym wyskoczyła ze swojej kryjówki — za jaką służył jej cokół jakieś bliżej nieokreślonej marmurowej bryły.

— Pansy? — zdziwiła się szczerze jedna z czarownic stojących przy czaromacie.

— Ślicznie dzisiaj wyglądasz, Pansy! — zapewniła ją natychmiast druga, posyłając w jej stronę uśmiech tak słodki, że mógłby się znaleźć na plakacie ostrzegającym przed pedofilami i ich cukierkami z chloroformem.

Pansy zmroziła je jadowitym spojrzeniem i wycedziła w odpowiedzi:

— Ślicznie? To synonim „masz twarz, jakby ktoś ci przywalił w nią łopatą"? Jeśli tak, to obie jesteście wręcz _prześliczne_.

Odwróciła się do nich plecami i odeszła w stronę swojego boksu, zostawiając je ze zbaraniałymi wyrazami na twarzach. Jednak nie dane jej było dotrzeć do celu swej wędrówki, bo w połowie drogi, zatrzymała ją Mandy Brocklehurst. Złapała ją za ramię i zapiszczała:

— Pansy! Dobrze, że cię widzę! Robards1 wzywa cię do siebie!

Mandy miała tę okropną manierę obwieszczania wszelkich informacji, piszcząc jak fanka Krwiożerczych Wampirów na ich koncercie, nawet jeśli owe wieści nie były szczęśliwe — a może _zwłaszcza_ wtedy.

Kłóciło się to z planami Pansy, by zaszyć się na cały dzień w swoim boksie i swoim zwykłym złośliwym wyrazem twarzy sprawiać wrażenie obojętnej na krążące o niej plotki, ale Robards był szefem Biura Aurorów, więc nawet Pansy wiedziała, że nie ignoruje się rozkazów takich przełożonych. Dlatego z niechęcią powlokła się do windy, modląc się jednocześnie w duchu, by nie spotkać na miejscu Samuelsa. Gdy nie zauważyła go podczas swojej wizyty w biurze Robardsa, pomyślała, że chyba nawet ona może mieć czasami szczęśliwy dzień. Rozkojarzona tą myślą, w oczekiwaniu na windę straciła na chwilę czujność. Obserwowała, jak wciśnięty przez nią guziczek z każdym kolejnym pokonanym piętrem staje się coraz bardziej opuchnięty, dając jej tym samym znać o aktualnym położeniu windy. A potem wydarzyły się na raz dwie rzeczy: suchy kobiecy głos oznajmił, że przyjechała winda i tuż obok siebie Pansy usłyszała:

— Pansy, co robisz na tym piętrze? Przestałaś mnie unikać?

— Nie unikam cię — odpowiedziała sucho Samuelsowi, próbując wzrokiem otworzyć drzwi windy. — Raczej cię z rozmysłem ignoruję i to nie bardziej niż zwykle.

— To zupełnie w twoim stylu — westchnął Samuels, kiedy drzwi windy wreszcie się rozsunęły, a Pansy po raz kolejny w swoim życiu stanęła przed sądem Parysa. Winda nie była bowiem pusta. Podróżowała nią Astoria Greengrass o znudzonej twarzy, a towarzyszył jej nikt inny jak sam Draco Malfoy, emanujący chłodem i pogardą. Przez jedną krótką chwilę spojrzenia Pansy i Dracona skrzyżowały się, a jej serce zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy, ale później on odwrócił od niej wzrok, kiwnąwszy jej uprzednio głową. Krew w żyłach Pansy zawrzała. Oto na co według niego zasługiwała — na skinięcie głową. Nawet nie żadne „witam, Pansy" czy choćby mniej spoufalone „dzień dobry". Och nie, nie warto dla niej w ogóle otwierać ust, przecież wystarczy jej kiwnąć głową jak kobiecie z bazaru, od której kupuje się jabłka!

Astoria spojrzała na nich niechętnie i spytała:

— Wsiadają państwo?

Pansy rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Samulesa i w jednej chwili podjęła decyzję.

— Pokażesz mi swoje biuro? — spytała niemal spokojnie, odwracając się w jego kierunku. Samuels przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nawet nie brał pod uwagę tego, że Pansy mogła zwracać się do niego. Jednak, kiedy ona nadal przewiercała go swoim wzrokiem na wylot, szybko się opanował i rzucił elokwentne:

- Nie.

Jeśli Pansy myślała, że już nic nie jest w stanie sprawić, by poczuła się bardziej upokorzona, to odpowiedź Samuelsa i wyraz twarzy tej małej Greengrassówny w brutalny sposób wyprowadziły ją z błędu.

Biuro Samuelsa trudno było tak właściwie nazwać biurem, bo składały się na nie trzy tekturowe ściany i cztery biurka, których w ogóle rozpoznanie jako mebli graniczyło z cudem pod różnego rodzaju dokumentami, książkami, częściami garderoby oraz innymi przedmiotami, które Pansy w skrócie określiłaby mianem Podręcznego Zestawu Początkującego Aurora. Gdy tylko znalazła się wewnątrz tego osobliwego miejsca i z rezerwą dźgnęła różdżką jakiś podejrzanie wyglądający kapelusz, Samuels powiedział:

— Wiesz, to całkiem zabawne.

Pansy dumnie milczała, będąc przekonaną, że za chwilę Samuels dokończy swoją myśl. Jednak on też nic nie mówił, jakby w oczekiwaniu na jakąś zachętę z jej strony. Pansy jeszcze parę razy dźgnęła czubek kapelusza, nim odezwała się, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi jak najbardziej zbliżone do obojętności brzmienie:

— Niby co jest dla ciebie takie zabawne?

Samuels uśmiechnął się, zabierając jej spod nosa kapelusz i upychając go w jednej z przepełnionych szuflad biurka.

— To, że potrzeba Malfoya, byś się do mnie odezwała.

— Wybacz, ale nie należysz do kręgu moich zainteresowań — powiedziała z brutalną szczerością.

W jednej chwili z twarzy Samuelsa zniknął uśmiech.

— Krąg twoich zainteresowań jest bardzo wąski. Właściwie, to ogranicza się do jednej osoby. Szkoda tylko, że ta osoba nie jest w stanie tego docenić, bo dla niej chyba wciąż pozostajesz niższym kręgiem zainteresowań. Jeśli w ogóle się tobą interesuje.

— Nie mogłabym się spodziewać większego wyczucia taktu po _kimś takim_ jak ty — odgryzła się, chociaż jego słowa zraniły ją do żywego. Jak śmiał mówić jej takie rzeczy!

— Wydawało mi się, że lubisz nazywać rzeczy po imieniu — odparował.

Już miała puścić w jego stronę wiązankę najbardziej wymyślnych epitetów, których nie powstydziłby nawet najbardziej krnąbrny śmierciożerca, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że notoryczne obraża jedyną osobę w biurze, która zwykle stara się być dla niej miła. I nagle zrobiło jej się żal samej siebie, że jest tak bardzo zapatrzona w mężczyznę, dla którego nic nie znaczyła, że odrzuca każdego innego. A Samuels — nawet jeśli był skończonym kretynem — to wciąż pozostawał kretynem, który dwukrotnie pomógł jej po konfrontacji z Draconem. Więc może warto byłoby nie warczeć na niego ten jeden raz? Dzień dobroci dla idiotów z Biura Aurorów? — to nie powinno być takie trudne.

Pansy przełknęła swoją — i tak już zmaltretowaną tego dnia — dumę i postanowiła puścić mimo uszu jego zniewagę. Oczywiście, przyznanie mu racji — nawet jeśli naprawdę ją miał — nie wchodziło w rachubę; w końcu wciąż pozostawała Pansy Parkinson, nie zamieniała się w kogoś pokroju tej zawszonej2 Granger.

— To najbrzydsze biuro, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam — powiedziała spokojnie po chwili, marszcząc nos.

— Nie byłaś chyba w Biurze Doradztwa w Zwalczaniu Szkodników. Ilekroć tam jestem, mam wrażenie, że powinni zwalczyć samych siebie — odpowiedział niemal natychmiast, a Pansy ulżyło, że tak szybko zapomniał o wcześniejszym przedmiocie ich rozmowy.

— Co to tak właściwie jest? — spytała, podsuwając sobie pod nos jeden z bibelotów, zagracających biurko.

— Rozpylacz Bardzo Gryzącej Mgły.

— Słucham? — Pansy zdębiała.

— Przydaje się na akcjach. Rozpyla mgłę, która… — zaczął Jason Samuels, ale przerwał mu głośny trzask i kobiecy pisk, a po chwili głowa Pansy zniknęła w oparach mlecznobiałego dymu.

— Szczypie! Moje oczy! — krzyknęła mgła głosem Pansy.

Samuels machnął różdżką, a opary niechętnie się rozwiały, ukazując opłakany widok, jakim była Pansy z zaczerwionymi od płaczu oczami i różowymi plamami na skórze. Zdaniem Pansy Jason Samuels powinien w takiej chwili paść jej do nóg i błagać o wybaczenie za to, że pozwolił jej uruchomić Maszynę Zła, ale zamiast tego Samuels zaczął się śmiać.

— To wcale nie jest zabawne, Samuels! — obruszyła się Pansy, wpychając w jego ręce Maszynę Zła, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję, bo przez łzy nie była pewna, czy nie podarowała jej jakiemuś manekinowi.

— Wyglądasz uroczo.

W odpowiedzi rozłoszczona Pansy sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty, ale zanim zdążyła wyciągnąć stamtąd różdżkę, Samuels opanował swoją wesołość i powiedział:

— Poczekaj tutaj na mnie, zaraz przyniosę ci na to maść.

Przez zwężone z bólu oczu Pansy zobaczyła, jak wychodzi, więc nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak na niego zaczekać. Gdy tylko wróci, a ona odzyska pełnię swoich sił, potraktuje go najgorszą klątwa, jaką tylko zna — na przykład tą na porost czyraków albo tą na wielbłądzi garb.

Samuels długo nie wracał, a ponieważ Pansy odzyskała w tym czasie zdolność ostrego widzenia, to ignorując natrętne szczypanie, zaczęła z nudów oglądać resztę tajemniczych przedmiotów z biurka Samuelsa. Na szczęście lub też nieszczęście, żaden z nich nie mógł jej posłużyć za lustro, więc zupełnie nieświadoma swojego opłakanego wyglądu, po przejrzeniu co ciekawszych gratów, wyjrzała zza tekturowej ściany, z niecierpliwością wypatrując cudownej maści na swędzenie, szczypanie, gryzienie, a nawet łaskotanie. Wodziła wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, aż jej oczy zatrzymały się na zbyt bardzo jej znajomej pociągłej, bladej twarzy Dracona. Rozmawiał z jakimś szczupłym czarodziejem, a ich konwersacji przysłuchiwała się Astoria. Pansy spojrzała na nią i poczuła gorzką satysfakcję na myśl, że Astoria Greengrass miała wszystko to, czego jej brakowało: urodę, inteligencję, maniery i — co najważniejsze — pierścionek zaręczynowy na palcu. Nawet Pansy, świadoma licznych wad Dracona, wiedziała, że obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, Astoria stanowiła zdecydowanie zbyt dobrą dla niego partię i jednocześnie, zdaniem Pansy, nie nadawała się na jego żonę. Pansy znała go bardzo dobrze i wiedziała, że potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie od niego gorszy, przed kim będzie mógł się popisywać i wywyższać i kogoś, kto nie będzie dla niego żadną konkurencją. Słowem, Draco potrzebował kobiety, którą mógłby manipulować. A Astoria stanowiła dokładne przeciwieństwo takiej żony. Dlatego Pansy nie potrafiła do końca uwierzyć w to, że Draco postanowił poślubić kogoś, kogo musiałby traktować jak równorzędnego partnera.

Szczupły czarodziej odszedł, a Astoria przysunęła się do Dracona i jakby od niechcenia rzuciła w jego stronę jakąś uwagę. Pansy obserwowała, jak przez dłuższy czas przerzucają się słowami i chwilami wydawało jej się, że są bardziej na siebie źli niż uprzejmi, ale potem Astoria przewróciła oczami i kiedy odwróciła od niego spojrzenie, by poprawić swoje mankiety, Draco uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę się uśmiechnął. I nagle Pansy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że po raz pierwszy widzi go szczęśliwego i nie było to szczęście powodowane cudzym nieszczęściem. Przy Pansy też się śmiał — ale albo z niej — z jej głupoty lub z tego, że obraziła Pottera — albo z innych ludzi — z nieszczęść, jakie im się przytrafiały. A teraz widziała go szczęśliwego tak po prostu i wyglądał przy tym zupełnie tak jak nie on — jego twarz nie nosiła żadnych śladów złośliwej satysfakcji.

I kiedy Pansy sobie to wszystko uświadomiła, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie _naprawdę_ przegrała z Astorią Greengrass.

* * *

><p>Pansy ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że kiedy udawało się jej zapomnieć, kim tak naprawdę był Jason Samuels i jak nisko, według niej, znajdował się ze swoim życiem, to przebywanie z nim nie tylko przestawało stanowić torturę, ale wręcz zaczynało sprawiać jej przyjemność. Oczywiście, nie przyznałaby się do tego nikomu, nawet pod groźbą Klątwy Pryszczatej Twarzy, o której rozpisywali się kiedyś w „Czarownicy" w rubryce porad małżeńskich. Sama nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy zaczęła sobie odnotowywać w głowie jego zalety: że ma nie najgorsze poczucie humoru, że nieźle sobie radzi z zaklęciami obronnymi, że potrafi transmutować wodę z solą w całkiem zjadliwą zupę fasolową.<p>

— Dzięki za wypełnienie tych papierków — powiedział właśnie Jason, rzucając kartkom niedbałe spojrzenie.

— Nie masz mi za co dziękować, to moja praca — odparła Pansy jak zwykle z rezerwą.

— Nie bądź taka zachowawcza, widzę, że się postarałaś. – Jason potraktował dokumenty długim i badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym wyciągnął jedną kartkę i pokazał ją Pansy. — O, tu nawet użyłaś zaklęcia na ładne pismo, widzisz? Mogę rozróżnić wszystkie twoje „u" od „n".

— Po prostu ręka mnie jeszcze nie bolała od pisania — skłamała szybko, odpychając się od blatu, żeby móc sięgnąć do półki z segregatorami, skąd wyciągnęła jeden egzemplarz.

— W takim razie musiałaś najpierw wziąć się za wypełnianie dokumentów ode mnie — drążył, niespeszony. — To miłe.

— Musiały leżeć na wierzchu — kłamała dalej bez zająknięcia. — Słuchaj, czy ta rozmowa do czegoś zmierza? Bo zaraz mam jakieś kolejne arcyniepotrzebne szkolenie.

— W Konferencyjnej? — zainteresował się Jason, a kiedy Pansy odruchowo przytaknęła głową, dodał: — Ja też. To się świetna składa, bo mogę cię odprowadzić. Albo, jeśli wolisz, ty możesz odprowadzić mnie, co w sumie jest bardzo kuszącą opcją.

Pansy udała nagły atak kaszlu, chowając głowę w segregatorze, żeby zamaskować śmiech.

— Niech ci będzie — powiedziała, kiedy już się uspokoiła i udało jej się przywołać na twarz jak najbardziej obojętną minę. — Możemy się nawzajem odprowadzić.

Szkolenia w Ministerstwie Magii zawsze były przeraźliwie nudne, ale to o własnościach intelektualnych przebiło wszystkie inne. Pansy siedziała na niewygodnym krześle, opierając łokcie na stole i myślała tylko o tym, czy pomysł zabicia szkoleniowca jest czyjąś własnością intelektualną, czy Pansy z czystym sumieniem może go wprowadzić w czyn jako swój własny. Jedyną rozrywką było dla niej wysłuchiwanie coraz bardziej idiotycznych komentarzy Samuelsa typu: „Ciekawe, ile gumochłonów zmieściłoby się w tej Sali.", „Podobno gumochłony miały kiedyś prawa własności intelektualnej do sałaty.", „Patrz, przez sztuczne okna świeci słońce. Ciekawe, czy gumochłony lubią słońce?".

I nawet udało się jej trochę odprężyć, słuchając paplaniny Samuelsa, dopóki nie zobaczyła przy stole Dracona Malfoya.

* * *

><p>Tym razem artykuł w Proroku był na całą stronę. Z wielkiego, kolorowego zdjęcia Astoria Greengrass uśmiechała się do niej samym kącikiem ust i jakby niechętnie bawiła bukietem, obejmowana przez Dracona, śledzącego niby obojętnie ruchy jej dłoni. Tłusty napis nad fotografią informował Pansy o bajecznym ślubie mężczyzny, którego kochała.<p>

— Piszą coś ciekawego? — spytała znienacka Mandy, zaglądając jej przez ramię. — Och, wreszcie są zdjęcia ze ślubu Malfoyów! Słyszałam, że jedzenie roznosiły kryształowe posągi, ożywione na czas ceremonii, dasz wiarę? Ludzie to mają fantazje. Moi rodzicie w życiu by się nie zgodzili na takie fanaberie, zaraz by na mnie naskoczyli, że od tej pracy w ministerstwie poprzewracało mi się w głowie.

Pansy złożyła gazetę i kujnęła jej rogiem Mandy w ramię.

— Chcesz przeczytać? Ja już skończyłam.

— Pewnie! Dzięki, Pansy! Ciekawe, czy opublikowali moją radę na wytępienie bahanek z dywanu?

Ostatnim, na co Pansy miała ochotę, była rozmowa z Mandy Brocklehurst, dlatego bez słowa opuściła swój boks i zupełnie machinalnie ruszyła w stronę wind. Temat Dracona wciąż stanowił dla niej świeży ból i nie mogła o nim myśleć w żadnym możliwym kontekście bez późniejszego zadręczania się, które zwykle kończyło się na wylewaniu potoku łez przy akompaniamencie jęków Celestyny Warbeck.

Już miała wsiąść do windy, kiedy nagle zauważyła idącego korytarzem Jasona Samuelsa, całkowicie pochłoniętego jakimś urzędowym pismem. Ostatnio coraz częściej przyłapywała się na myśli, że mogłaby z nim żyć — oczywiście, nie byłoby to życie, o jakim marzyła w kontekście Dracona, nie doświadczyłaby w nim ani pasji, ani pożądania, ale może, gdyby oboje się postarali, dostałaby chociaż namiastkę małżeńskiego szczęścia? Pansy nie mogła się dłużej oszukiwać — Draco pozostawał poza zasięgiem, a na żadną inną lepszą partię nie miała co liczyć — nie była ani szczególnie ładna, ani nawet inteligentna, w dodatku uwięziona na biurokratycznym stanowisku bez możliwości awansu. Mogła żyć, wiecznie czekając na swoją szansę z Draconem, która mogła nigdy nie nadejść albo chociaż spróbować ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym.

— No wsiada pani czy nie? — zniecierpliwił się w końcu czarodziej z kozią bródką, patrząc na nią nieprzychylnie.

W tym samym momencie mijał ją Jason, który odruchowo uniósł głowę, szukając źródła hałasu i wpadł dokładnie na nią.

— O — powiedział po prostu. — Właśnie do ciebie idę.

— Niechże pani przestanie blokować windę! — warknął czarodziej. — Ludzie się śpieszą!

— Jak się tak śpieszą, to niech wsiądą do innej windy — odfuknęła Pansy, uśmiechając się do niego bezczelnie, ale posłusznie odsunęła się z terytorium blokującego drzwi.

— Pogodny nastrój nigdy cię nie opuszcza, jak widzę — powiedział Jason, upychając papiery pod pachę. Spojrzał na nią i przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie głęboko zamyślonego, zanim spytał — Co powiesz na kawę, Pansy?

Pansy zawahała się bardzo długą chwilę. Pomyślała o rodzicach i jej znajomych ze szkoły — co by powiedzieli, gdyby zobaczyli ją w towarzystwie kogoś takiego, kogoś, kto nie spełniał nawet minimum ich czystokrwistnych, arystokratycznych standardów. Pomyślała o jego kuzynce charłaczce (większe obciążenie genetyczne u przyszłych dzieci), o Draconie Malfoyu, który dostał własną szansę na szczęście, o twarzy Jasona, która — gdy się jej zaczęła baczniej przyglądać — nie była aż tak bardzo kanciasta. _Ma całkiem ładne dołeczki w policzkach, gdy się uśmiecha_ — zauważyła rezolutnie, a potem przypomniała sobie grymas Malfoya, gdy wykrzywiał się do niej tą imitacją uśmiechu i powoli, niepewnie skinęła głową.

Chwilę później siedzieli przy jednym stoliku; Pansy, opierając podróbek o wygięty nadgarstek, mieszała różdżką kawę, a Jason, popijając swój napój, opowiadał jej z przejęciem o rzeczach, które chciałby kiedyś zrobić. Pansy słuchała tego wszystkiego, zaskoczona tym, jak wiele marzeń mógł mieć jeden człowiek — ona przez całe swoje życie miała tylko jedno.

— Wiesz — powiedział. — Kiedy już uda mi się awansować na jakieś przyzwoite stanowisko, wezmę urlop i pojadę do Islandii. Byłaś kiedyś w Islandii?

Pansy jedynie pokręciła głową.

Jason zamieszał w swojej szklance i spytał z ociąganiem:

— A chciałabyś pojechać? Nie mówię, że teraz, ale kiedyś?

Pansy podniosła na niego wzrok i westchnęła.

— Kocham Dracona — przyznała szczerze.

— Wiem.

— Nie mogę ci zagwarantować, że kiedyś pokocham tak ciebie — uzupełniła. — Nie mogę cię nawet zapewnić, że kiedykolwiek przestanę kochać jego.

— Wiem — powtórzył Jason, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie przyciągnął jej dłoń do swoich ust i nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. — Proszę cię tylko o to, byś spróbowała.

Pansy westchnęła i pomyślała o ustach Dracona, o tych pierwszych, niewprawnych pocałunkach, o jego dłoniach na jej talii, gdy przyciskał ją do siebie. A potem spojrzała na Jasona, na jego spiętą i pełną nadziei twarz, na zaciśnięte w oczekiwaniu wargi i w jednej chwili wiedziała, że nigdy nie mógłby być dla niej tym, kim miałby szansę stać się Draco.

Coś w sposobie ułożenia warg czy w sposobie, w jaki na niego patrzyła musiało podpowiedzieć Jasonowi, o czym myślała, bo w jednej chwili westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, a Pansy poczuła, jak jego dłoń powoli osuwa się spod jej palców. I to znowu było tak jakby coś traciła, a jakaś niewidzialna siła spychała ją coraz głębiej w dół. Chwyciła jego wyślizgującą się rękę i powiedziała głosem, gdzie ulga mieszała się z niepewnością:

— Spróbujmy.

* * *

><p>1 Gawain Robards – następca Rufusa Scrimgeoura na stanowisku szefa Biura Aurorów. Wprawdzie gdzieś przeczytałam, że w 2001 roku został zastąpiony przez Harry'ego, ale to raczej dość nieprawdopodobne, by ktokolwiek powierzył 21-latkowi tak odpowiedzialne stanowisko, nawet jeśli jest Harrym Potterem.<p>

2 dobór przymiotnika nie jest przypadkowy; Pansy ma tutaj na myśli filantropijną działalność Hermiony, czyli – jak zapewne wszyscy się domyślają – kochaną przez Rona i Harry'ego WESZ.

Jason Samuels i Mandy Brocklehurst zostali wyciągnięci z Krukonów z Wikipedii.


End file.
